Shocking For Something
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: Wajah panik wanita menggoyangkan pelan badan suaminya."Apa ada yang salah pada diriku, Ichigo" , laki-laki itu tertunduk lesu. Kemudian Pria itu merubah raut wajahnya"Ternyata.." AU OOC


Sebernanya mood untuk membuat cerita ini nggak ada, tapi keinginan yang terus memaksa pada akhirnya saya akan menulisnya dengan segala kekurangan pasti di dalam cerita ini.

Gomenasai~~

"Kau mau tahu jawaban, Kurosaki. Adikku akhir-akhir ini menderita sakit panas, bagaimana kau ini ? Beginikah sikapmu selama ini terhadap adikku ?" Suara menandakan amarah sudah memuncak di benak Kuchiki Byakuya terhadap laki-laki yang telah menjadi adik iparnya. Wajah panik wanita menggoyangkan pelan badan suaminya."Apa ada yang salah pada diriku, Ichigo" , laki-laki itu tertunduk lesu. Kemudian Pria itu merubah raut wajahnya"Ternyata.."

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.

Rated : T

Warning: Biasa author tidak memerhatikan EYD, typo bertebaran AU OOC.

Gracia De Mouis Lucheta

Summary : Bagaimana kepanikan seorang wanita yang menginginkan hamil dan juga seorang laki-laki akan memeriksa pasien yang ternyata tak lain..

.

.

.

Gerimicik air turun derasnya jatuh menyusuri tanah hingga terdengar aliran menari-nari gembira menepi pada kelopak-kelopak bunga berjuta warna. Ya, mengapa air itu mengalir menimbulkan kesenangan bagi yang menyukainya. Suara itu mendengungkan di setiap pohon, sungai, bahkan laut luas sekalipun juga di atap rumah hingga membuat semilir indah menikmati dinginnya suasana.

"Nggh—" Desah seorang wanita terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dia mengucek matanya hingga sinar matanya terpancar indah dengan melihat bayangannya di cermin riasnya.

Wanita beiriskan violet itu melirik sebentar dan tersenyum tipis terhadap laki-laki masih pulas untuk menghilangkan rasa kelelahan akibat pekerjaan dipagi hingga sore tiada istirahat hingga pelampiasannya tepat di tempat tidur yang nyaman.

Sekali lagi, wanita itu tidak menyangka kalaulah ia bukanlah gadis tapi dia telah menjadi wanita seutuhnya untuk melayani pendamping hidup sampai akhir hayatnya. "Apakah aku belum bisa membahagiakan dia" batin wanita itu meratap tubuhnya tidak menunjukkan perubahan sekalipun.

Wanita memiliki iris violet melangkah ke kamar mandi dan menyegarkan diri, sabun beraroma lavender menyusuri lekuk tubuhnya. Dia mengingat perkataan temannya dua hari yang lalu,

_Flashback—_

_Cuaca cerah menyusuri bagian dunia ini, kerumunan orang bergesa-gesa untuk menikmati suasana siangdengan kicauan burung yang menghinggapi setiap pohon di kota karakura._

_Ya, diseberang suara wanita membicarakan kehidupan bersama keluarga kecilnya. Wanita berambut cokelat panjang bergelombang dan satunya lagi berambut hitam pendek duduk di Café tepat samping Karakura hospital, tempat suami mereka bekerja._

"_Rukia, bagaimana kehidupan kalian. Apakah berjalan lancar" Tanya wanita itu menatap lembut iris violet milik wanita tepat dihadapannyaa. Dia membisu tanpa ucapan keluar dari bibirnya, awalnya dulu shinigami itu tak bisa mencintai seseorang. _

_Hal itu tak menampik dirinya yang sudah berstatus istri dari seseorang shinigami pengganti dan dokter termuda kedua setelah suami dari wanita yang berada dihadapannya ini. "Inoue, menurutmu ?" _

_Wanita yang dipanggil Inoue, yang lebih lengkapnya Ishida Inoue karena dia sudah menikah dengan Ishida. Mereka menikah 2 bulan yang lalu, alangkah bahagianya juga dia sekarang mengandung 1 bulan. _

_Sedangkan wanita yang bernama Kurosaki Rukia itu belum menunjukkan apa-apa, terbersit kegelisahan di raut wajahnya. "Rukia, jangan sedih .Pasti kalian akan mendapatkannya" Inoue menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya dengan senyum terpancar dari wajahnya._

_Flashback Off_

Tes..tes..cairan bening memupuk dimata iris violet miliknya, bagaimana tidak saat ini dia belum memberikan kebahagiaan untuk sorot mata sendu yang tanpa dia sadari tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang.

"Nyonya Kurosaki, kenapa menangis ?" sang pemilik tangan kekar itu membalikkan tubuh istrinya tepat dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ichigo." Suara lirih terdengar dari wanita mungil yang masih berhandukkan kimono melekat di tubuhnya. Dia pun menoleh berlawanan arah mata suaminya yang memiliki mata amber dengan mencoba melepas tangan kekar itu dari bahunya.

Suami wanita itu memaksa istrinya untuk _face to face_, sang wanita itu tak bergeming untuk tak menatap sorot mata tajamnya. "Rukia, kau mempermasalahkan tentang—"

"—Tentang kehamilan." Potong Rukia cepat hingga sorot matanya terlihat jelas terpancar tepat di wajah suaminya.

Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya dan senggukan kecil, "Istriku yang manis, ternyata tidak sabaran ya !" Seringai tipis di raut wajah suaminya.

GYAAA, injakan kaki mungil Rukia sukses membuat Kurosaki Ichigo meringis kesakitan. "Dasar mesumm.."

"Tadi kau bilang—"

"Lupakan"

"Sudahlah, ayo mengakulah !"

"Kau ini menye—" Sentuhan bibir Ichigo mampu membungkam ocehan istrinya hingga wajahnya bersemu merah seperti strawberry.

_Can we start again_

_Can we start again_

Alunan dering hanphone milik Ichigo menghentikan ciuman selamat pagi dan dia mengangkat panggilan di layar I-Phonenya.

"Moshi..Moshi"

"Kurosaki, sudah jam berapa ini ? Masih saja terlambat, hari ini kita mendapat banyak pasien. Cepatlah datang" Suara keras memekakkan telinga Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ishida, kau ini teriak-teriak ! Kau mau membuat telinga ku tuli karenamu, dasar kau."

"Sudahlah, Kurosaki.—Aku dapat pasien..Jane~~" Ishida menutup panggilannya.

Sang pemilik mata amber itu geram mendengar ocehan setiap pagi dari Ishida yang selalu mendengungkan telinga hampir mau pecah.

"Mandilah, daripada kena marah lagi dengan Ishida." Sentuhan tangan mungil menggelayut manja di piyama milik suaminya itu.

Heh, tampaknya istrinya mau bergulat lagi setelah kemarin dia sakit. Seringai mesum tersirat di bibir seksi milik Kurosaki Ichigo. "Wah..Wah, ada yang manja nih ! Ayo kita mandi bareng."

JDUAGG, "Kalau mau mandi. Mandi saja sendiri, aku mau nyiapin sarapan dulu." Pukulan tangan Rukia mampu membuat Kurosaki Ichigo meringis kesakitan. "Ya deh, tapi malam nanti kita bermain lagi." Ucap pemilik mata amber itu dan berlalu menuju kamar mandinya.

"Dasar.." Wanita itu mengganti kimono mandinya dengan memakai dress pendek berwarna ungu muda disertai renda kecil menghiasi tepiannya. Rambut pendeknya di kuncir menyamping dan lipgoss strawberry memperindah bibirnya.

"Ck, selesai." Dia pun beranjak ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk suaminya yang akan berangkat kerja, di sela sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Dia masih seorang shinigami yang menjalani tugas sebagai mestinya walau suaminya melarang untuk melakukannya.

Setelah turun dari lantai dua, Rukia mulai melapisi roti dengan selai kacang dan membuat dua cangkir teh melengkapi meja kecil mereka. Adukan sendok menari-nari hingga gula telah larut menciptakan rasa manis teh tersebut.

Tak berselang lama menit, sang suami. Kurosaki Ichigo menuruni tangga kemudian beranjak ke dapur tempat istrinya menggeliat menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Dengan mengenakan kemeja biru dilapisi jas putih serta name tag bertuliskan " Ichigo" juga bercelana polos hitam dan tas yang selalu dibawanya bekerja.

"Ohayou~~" Pelukan hangat dari suaminya membuat Rukia kaget.

"Ichigo, kau sudah terlambat bekerja. Nanti ocehan Ishida muncul lagi" desis Rukia.

"Iya, tapi cium aku dulu." Rengek dokter Kurosaki Ichigo menyentuh kulit halus milik istrinya.

"Nggak.." Tolak mentah-mentah permintaan Ichigo.

"Kalau nggak mau, aku tak akan pergi" Ancam Ichigo mengeluarkan aura mengerikan.

Bulu kuduk Rukia merinding akan aura yang dikeluarkan oleh suaminya, dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan dengan singkat memberi kecupan bibir kepada pemilik mata amber tersebut.

"Sudah kan, cepatlah sarapan—"

"Baiklah, Nyonya Kurosaki" Seringai Ichigo yang kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menyantap roti selai kacang buatan istrinya tersebut.

"Ichigo, hari ini pulang jam berapa ?" Tanya Rukia juga memakai sedikit roti buatannya.

"Hum, kira-kira jam 11 malam. memang—, apakah kita akan bergulat lagi."

Muncul semburat merah tipis terbersit di wajah Rukia, spontan dia menggembungkan pipinya pertanda kesal terhadap suaminya.

"Waduh, ada boneka lucu banget nih tepat dihadapan dokter Ichigo." Dicubit pipi Rukia walaupun telah menjadi istrinya, dialah masih tetap seperti anak kecil ingin meminta uang dari ayahnya.

"Aku bukan boneka, baka—" bentak wanita beririskan violet itu dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Iya-iya, Rukia sayang. Oh ya, masih melaksanakan tugas shinigami seperti biasa." Tanya Ichigo.

"Hn, memang kenapa coba ? apakah kau mau melarangku untuk melakukan itu, Ichigo ?" Desis Rukia menyeruput teh hangat di atas mejanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya berpesan jangan gegabah. Yasudah, aku berangkat—" Kecupan kening untuk istrinya dan beranjak pergi ke Karakura Hospital dengan menggunakan mobil kesayangannya.

"Hati-hati~~" Batin Rukia.

* * *

><p><em>Di Karakura Hospital<em>

Bau obat menyeruak kemana-mana, cairan infus melekat di kulit pucat pasien juga kantung-kantung darah dipersiapkan untuk operasi yang tercium anyir menusuk hidung. Hal itu harus dibiasakan oleh Kurosaki Ichigo, dokter muda kedua setelah Uryuu Ishida menduduki posisi pertama.

Ya, walaupun diperingkat kedua. Tetap saja dia termasuk jenius untuk menyelesaikan pendidikan kuliahnya selama 4 tahun. Diapun memasuki ruang kerjanya yang sudah dikerumuni pasien untuk dicek kesehatannya.

"Kurosaki, ini sudah jam berapa ?" Sontak langkah Ichigo terhenti mendengar ucapan temannya itu berkacamata dengan selalu memasukkan tangannya ke sakunya.

"Aku tahu, Ishida. Sudahlah aku banyak pasien.." Ucap Ichigo tak menampik gubrisan Ishida karena sudah menghentikan kakinya hanya untuk mendengar celotehannya.

Sang dokter Kurosaki menjauh dari hadapannya, "Dasar Kurosaki.." Batin Ishida menghela napasnya. " Ohayou, Ishida-kun." Panggil mesra wanita berambut orange membawa sesuatu hingga penasaran apa yang dibawanya.

"Inoue, jangan berlari. Nanti anak ki—" jari milik Inoue sukses membuat perkataan dokter Ishida itu terhenti kemudian melanjutkannya. "Tenang saja, jangan khawatir." Ucapnya mengelus pelan perut di tutupi oleh baju long dress nya.

"Suminasen Dokter Ishida, gawat ada pasien luka bakar di kamar 104." Ucap perawat yang menjurus kepada Ishida. Tanpa sedetikpun, dia mengikuti perawatnya menuju pasien yang telah menunggunya.

* * *

><p><em>Di ruang dr. Kurosaki Ichigo<em>

Dokumen-dokumen pasien telah menumpuk di mejanya, apalagi bekas-bekas suntikan telah memenuhi kotak sampah juga obat-obat yang tak kalah jumlahnya berjejer di lemarinya. Dan sekarang ia harus mengobati luka robek pasiennya yang cukup parah hingga menguras keringat di kerutan kening dokter Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Butuh bantuan, Ichigo-san" Suara itu tak menampik Ichigo menghentikan pekerjaannya karena keselamatan pasien nomor satu yang dicamkan di otaknya.

"Hannatarou, kenapa kau di sini? Bukankah di divisi 4 terlihat sibuk ?" Ucap Ichigo mengetahui siapa yang masuk kedalam ruangannya walau ia tak menoleh seinchi pun.

"An-ano, ini disuruh Kuchiki-Taichou." Jawab Hannatarou gugup dengan keringat dingin mengucur di badannya.

"Oh,begitu. Masuklah dan bantu aku !" Perintah Ichigo.

"Baik, Ichigo san" Hannataoru langsung membantu Ichigo untuk menyembuhkan luka robek pada pasien tersebut.

Dokter Kurosaki Ichigo melirik sebentar Hannatarou membantunya dalam pengobatan pasiennya, "Apa yang direncanakan oleh Byakuya ?" Batin dia dalam hati.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, sang pemilik amber itu menepuk pelan bahu Hannataoru. "Ada yang kubicarakan sebentar ?". diapun mengangguk menandakan setuju untuk ditanya hal apapun.

* * *

><p><em>In The Kurosaki House.<em>

Tuk..tuk bunyi pisau bermain di tangan mungil milik wanita beririskan violet memotong sayur wortel, dengan lincahnya memasukkan bumbu dan mengosengkan sayuran yang dipotong tadi. Tercium harum dan sedap sayuran buatan istri dari Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Sip, rasanya enak. Sepertinya aku akan membawa sayur ini ke Ichigo" Gumam Rukia mulai mengambil kotak bekal dan memasukkan sayuran itu ke dalamnya.

Tok..tok, bunyi pintu menandakan ada tamu yang berkunjung ke rumah, segera wanita ini membuka pintu "Ohayou,Rukia.." Sontak dia kaget menatap orang yang telah dikenalnya.

"Rangiku-san..Renji, kenapa kalian kesini ? Kebetulan aku mau keluar.." Ucap lembut istri dari Kurosaki Ichigo membawa kotak bekal warna orange, warna kesukaan dari suamniya.

Selangkah Rukia meninggalkan mereka yang ada dihadapannya, "Biar Renji yang membawa kesana, Rukia.." Dia tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan dari wanita bernama Rangiku tersebut.

"Hm, kami disuruh oleh Kuchiki taichou. Ya entah ngapa, yang jelas dia masih khawatir denganmu. Rukia" Renji menatap lurus sorot mata violet wanita itu.

"Nii-sama, apakah dia tak mempercayai Ichigo sepenuhnya.." Batin Rukia mengelus dadanya.

Terdiam, semuanya mengatup tak bersuara. "Matsumoto, ini perintah Kuchiki Taichou.." Suara memecahkan suasana sunyi selama 3 menit yang lalu. Itu adalah kapten divisi 10, Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"Suminasen, Rukia.." Renji dan Hitsugaya meninggalkan mereka berdua terpatung menatap laki-laki berambut merah nanas dan silver itu menjauh.

Tiba-tiba pikiran Rukia tidak stabil. Badannya linglung tak berdaya dan kesadaran hilang, "Rukia, bangun.." beruntungnya Matsumoto menumpu badan Rukia di kedua tangannya. "Ya, ampun. Badannya panas.." Ucapnya panik membawa Rukia ke kamar wanita itu dan membaringkan tubuhnya kemudian menutupi dengan selimut hangat warna biru.

Segera Matsumoto menuruni tangga, tap..tap. kemudian mengambil kompres dan air hangat serta mangkok plastic untuk menampung air tersebut. juga mengambil thermometer dari kotak P3K yang terletak di ruang tengah.

Pada saat itu juga, Matsumoto meletakkan kompresnya di dahi wanita itu. Berulang kali kain itu mengurangi panas dari tubuh wanita yang bernama Kurosaki Rukia tersebut "Akhir-akhir ini, kau sering sakit, makanya Kuchiki-taichou mengkhawatirkanmu.." Batin Matsumoto.

* * *

><p><em>Di Kurosaki Room, At Karakura Hospital<em>

"APAA..!"Teriak Ichigo membangkitkan tubuhnya dari tempat duduknya, memikirkan perkataan Hannatarou mengenai kenapa, apa dan mengapa tentang hal ini. Terbersit aneh rencana kakak iparnya itu. "Tidak salah kau ucapkan, benarkah itu !" Dia menggoyangkan Tubuh Hannatarou yang terlebih dahulu takut menatap sorot mata Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, lagipula kau pasti mengerti maksud dari Kuchiki Taichou—" Potong laki-laki berpakaian kemeja kotak-kotak dengan aksen waran biru tua dan celana jeans senada dengan warna kemeja yang dipakai.

"Renji..Toushirou, apa maksudnya ini ? Kenapa Rukia dibawa kembali ke Soul society ? Apakah dia meragukan aku…" Suara Ichigo terdengar lemah dan menundukkan kepalanya ke lantai yang menjadi pusat mata ambernya.

"Entahlah Ichigo, mungkin saja Taichou merubah keputusannya. Oh ya, ini bekal buatan Rukia. Dia susah payah membuatnya.." Renji kemudian meletakkan bekal itu ke meja kerja milik Kurosaki Ichigo.

Gumaman Ichigo terdengar ngelantur karena akibat dari ucapan Hannatarou memojokkan dirinya yang bersalah. Dia tidak bisa melindungi Rukia karena pekerjaannya,Dua hari sebelumnya wanita yang dicintainya sakit juga menimbulkan keraguan dari pikiran Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Apakah aku memang tidak berguna.."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Mata yang sedari memejamkan kesadarannya mulai pulih kembali, sorot mata beriris violet bersinar sendu. "Aku jatuh lagi ya, Matsumoto-san.." Lirih Rukia menatap wanita berpangkat letnan dibawah naungan Hitsugaya Toushirou kapten divisi 10.<p>

"Ah—um, iya Rukia-san. Badanmu panas, sudah dua hari yang lalu mengalami hal yang sama juga kan. " Tanya wanita itu menegakkan tubuh Rukia bersender di bantal sehingga nyaman olehnya.

Rukia mengangguk pelan, terbersit mengapa kesehatannya menurun akhir-akhir ini padahal dia tidak salah memakan apapun, juga suaminya memilih makanan yang tepat untuk kesehatannya lagipula dia seorang dokter sangat mengerti tentang makanan yang baik.

"Rukia, apakah kau baik-baik saja ?" Suara yang mengejutkannya dan membuat tubuhnya tak berani melawan aura yang mendekat ke arahnya. "Nii-sama…" bibirnya tergigit untuk menahan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya yang sekarang ini menimpanya.

"Matsumoto Fukutaichou, bisa tinggalkan kami untuk sementara—" Perintah Kuchiki Byakuya yang mengenakan pakaian informal maksudnya dengan kemeja biru tua dan celana polos warna hitam telah duduk di kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh Fukutaichou divisi 10.

"Baik—" Sahutnya dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di kamar.

"…"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan.."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Sore hari di Karakura Town<em>

.

.

Matahari terbenam menandakan malam akan tiba dengan semilir dingin menusuk kulit terkadang panas juga membakar di saat itu pula. Tak lain di sebuah rumah bercat coklat muda serta beraksen tradisional modern dengan dua tingkat memungkinkan penghuni yang tinggal di sana dapat merasakan getaran kehangatan dan ketentraman.

Seorang laki-laki berpakaian putih memasuki rumah tersebut dan merebahkan diri di kursi yang berada diruang tengah. Melirik sejenak sekeliling,alangkah terkejutnya merasakan kehadiran.. "Kurosaki Ichigo, beginikah sikap seorang suami.."

Suara itu..Ya, suara itu laki-laki berambut jingga itu tidak salah mendengar akan kedatangan kakak iparnya dan tanpa sepengetahuannya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Ku-Kuchiki Byakuya, apa gerangan untuk datang ke sini ? tak terbersit ketakutan dari aura laki-laki itu.

"Kau mau tahu jawaban, Kurosaki. Adikku akhir-akhir ini menderita sakit panas, bagaimana kau ini ? Beginikah sikapmu selama ini terhadap adikku ?" Suara menandakan amarah sudah memuncak di benak Kuchiki Byakuya terhadap laki-laki yang telah menjadi adik iparnya.

"Memang aku tak mengurus istriku? Memang selama ini yang menjaga makanan dan segala hidupnya itu bukan AKU? Ya, kurasa tak perlu berdebat tentang masalah ini. Kalau aku memang tak becus melindunginya, buat apa dia memilihku sebagai pendamping hidupnya.." Emosi Ichigo sudah tak tertahankan lagi, baru selesai mengurusi pekerjaan di rumah sakit. Dia harus mesti menghadapi kakak iparnya ini.

"—Dan sekarang dia terbaring sakit, kau tidak mengetahuinya ! keraguanku mulai muncul, Ichigo." Perkataan itu seolah pisau tajam menembus daging berurat nadi berisi darah mengalir didalamnya, terbersit ingin memukul atau melampiaskan emosinya.

Tapi dia tidak melakukannya, dengan menahan emosi yang sudah menggebu-ggebu hanya sebuah ukiran senyum tipis dari bibir Kurosaki Ichigo. "Kau benar kakak, tapi walaupun itu hanya satu obat yang bisa menyembuhkannya—"

Sang kapten Kuchiki Byakuya belum mengerti maksud dari adik iparnya ini, walaupun dia seorang yang pintar dan cerdas di Soul Society. Untuk hal ini dia tidak tahu, "Maksudmu ?"

Sudah diduga dokter muda itu memprediksikan kalau kakak iparnya tidak mengetahui apa yang dimaksud dari ucapannya. "Itu adalah—Aku .." Jawaban sukses keluar dari bibirnya. "Seratus obat sekalipun ataupun sejuta obatpun, jika menyangkut kesehatan Rukia. Obat itu adalah AKU.."

Kembali terlintas di pikiran Byakuya menyimak ucapan laki-laki berambut orange yang bersusah payah mendapat restu darinya. Huh, hanya itu ucapan balasan dari Kuchiki Byakuya. "Terserah apa yang kau ucapkan. Yang jelas besok akan kubawa Rukia ke Soul Society. Paham kau !" dia pun meninggalkan ruangan itu yang sedari menjadi adu mulut panas diantara mereka.

"Cih, seenaknya saja mengambil keputusan tanpa persetujuan denganku.."

.

.

Di kamar, ya tempat paling nyaman diantara tempat yang lain karena bisa merelaksasikan tubuhnya lelah menjadi segar. Ichigo menelusuri kamar pribadinya dan melihat wanita yang dicintainya terbaring lemah. Mendengar suara kaki, wanita itu terbangun "Um, kau sudah pulang. Katanya tadi pulang jam 11.." dia kemudian menarik tubuhnya dari kasur dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju suaminya.

Sang suami mencegah istrinya untuk bangun, cemas terlintas dari benaknya kemudian mengusap pelan kening serta tangan mungil milik wanita itu. "Maafkan, aku—Rukia. Tak bisa melindungimu.." Suara Lirih terdengar sendu dan memilukan.

Tapi wanita itu tersenyum, menyentuh bagian-bagian wajah milik suaminya itu hingga terhenti di bibir tipisnya. "Aku tahu pasti kau akan mengucapkan itu, yang jelas hanya kau. Ichigo, berikan sensasi untukku.." Pinta Rukia merangsang otak laki-laki bermata amber itu.

Dan, pergulatan antara suami istri kembali—

.

.

* * *

><p>Pagi menandakan matahari menampilkan cahaya indah menerangi bumi setiap hari, suara kicauan burung merpati terdengar selalu..selalu. Sama halnya dengan wanita yang tengah tertidur pulas karena pergulatan bersama suaminya banyak menguras tenaga.<p>

"Nghh, sudah pagi. Ap-apa ini sudah jam 8 pagi ? Ichi-Ichigo.." Raut panik wajah milik Rukia melirik kesana kemari dan suaminya sudah tidak ada di tempat tidurnya serta dia menemukan memo kecil di meja riasnya.

_Maafkan aku, sayang_

_Sebernanya aku ingin membangunkanmu, tapi ada telepon berisik dari Ishida._

_Maka, aku harus terburu-buru._

_Oh ya, aku sudah menyiapkan bubur dan teh hangat di meja. Nikmati rasanya._

_Your Lovely, Ichigo._

Senyum terukir dari bibir mungil wanita beririskan violet membaca memo dari suaminya, dia meletakkan memo itu dan menyantap bubur dan teh buatan laki-laki yang dicintainya. "Hm, enakk…"

Wanita bertubuh mungil sangat menikmati makanan dan minuman yang telah disiapkan oleh suaminya, dalam gumamannya walaupun sesibuk pekerjaan yang dia pikul, masih sempat menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Sungguh suaminya yang pengertian.

"Rukia, bersiap-siaplah.." Suara datar tiba-tiba menghampiri kamarnya dengan perasaan kaget akan kehadiran kakak angkatnya. "Nii-sama, aku tidak mau ke sana. Mengapa ? Apakah kakak tidak percaya dengan Ichigo ? Hanya sakit panas, memang akhir-akhir ini aku sakit. Tapi dia yang menyembuhkanku.".

Gertakan pelan dari adiknya membungkam apa yang ingin di ucapkannya. "Lalu apa yang dia lakukan kepadamu ? Bukankah gara-gara dia, kau jadi sakit—Rukia !" emosi dari Byakuya menghentikan acara makan Rukia yang sedari tadi ia nikmati.

"Kakak, aku tetap percaya dengan dia.." wanita beririskan violet itu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan maju kehadapan kakaknya, tapi saat itu juga dia kehilangan kesadaran dan jatuh di tangan kakaknya. "Seharusnya dari kemarin aku membawanya..".

"Lebih baik kita periksa ke rumah sakit, Kuchiki Taichou—" Ucap kapten divisi 10, Hitsugaya Toushirou datang menghampiri laki-laki bermata abu dengan tatapan tajam. "Tidak ada gunanya—" .

"Disana ada Kurosaki Ichigo yang akan memeriksanya, kemarin malam dia mengatakan kalau obatnya adalah—DIA. Jadi percayakan kepadanya ?" Potong dengan mimik serius di raut wajah Hitsugaya Toushirou tampak aneh dengan sikapnya berubah terhadap laki-laki berambut orange itu. Juga mungkin dia mendengar pembicaraan panas kemarin malam.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya …" Ucap Byakuya kemudian membawanya ke rumah sakit Karakura, tempat Kurosaki Ichigo bekerja.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>In Karakura Hospital<em>

"Kurosaki, tumben datang pagi-pagi. Biasanya selalu terlambat, memand ada masalah apa ?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berjas putih dengan name tag "Uryuu Ishida" menyender di tembok ruangan teman sekaligus saingan terberatnya.

Yang ditanya itu menoleh dan menatap lurus mata milik laki-laki berkacamata tersebut. "Tidak ada masalah, semuanya baik-baik saja. Ishida.." Suaranya tampak terbaca oleh orang yang ditatap itu bohong karena menyimpan sesuatu didalamnya.

"Jangan bohong, Kurosaki. Dari matamu saja sudah terbaca kalau kau berbohong ! Ayolah," Ucap Ishida yang terbersit aneh karena baru sekali inilah dia memohon untuk menyuruh temannya bercerita, sungguh hal konyol buatnya tapi..

Drap..drap suara kaki bergemuruh di lantai menunjukan sikap tergesa-gesanya seorang yang melangkahkan kaki itu. Dan tiba-tiba langsung masuk ke ruangan Kurosaki Ichigo tanpa mengetok pintu dulu. "Suminasen, Dokter Ishida..Dokter Ichigo. Ada pasien di ruang 120 yang baru masuk tadi, sepertinya istri dari-"

"Siapa Hannatarou ?" Tanya panik dari kedua dokter tersebut. tampaknya mereka menebak-nebak siapa yang masuk di ruang 120 itu. "—Istri dari Dokter Ichigo, Rukia-san.." Jawab gemetaran dari Hannatarou. Bagaimana tidak sekarang dia berkeringat dingin.

"Disana juga ada Kuchiki Taichou dan Hitsugaya Taichou…" Suara terengah-engah dari mulut Hannataoru, laki-laki bermata amber tersebut bukannya melangkah cepat tapi mundur beberapa langkah. "Hei, Kurosaki. Cepatlah ! Dia itu istrimu.." Bentak Ishida terhadapnya.

"Ke-kenapa aku kaku, padahal aku yang bersikeras melindunginya. Tapi kenapa harus dia yang terbaring disana ?" Suara parau keluar dari Kurosaki Ichigo terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga mereka didekatnya. "Kurosaki, tidak biasanya kau seperti ini ! mungkin ini gara-gara Rukia kan, ayolah Ichigo. Tunjukkan bahwa kamu bisa melindunginya, bukannya kau yang mengajariku itu. Kau itu seorang dokter, sewajarnya kau harus memeriksanya walau itu istrimu sendiri !" jelas panjang lebar dari Ishida.

Raut panik dari wajah ichigo itu hilang setelah mendengar perkataan dari temannya tersebut. "Terima kasih, Ishida." Laki-laki berambut orange itu pergi berlalu menuju ruang 120. Tampaknya terukir senyum dari Ishida, " Hannatarou, kita bantu dia.."Perintahnya kepada Hannatarou "Baik—"

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Di ruang 120<em>

Tanpa melihat ke sana kemari, sang dokter Kurosaki Ichigo memasuki ruang itu yang kemudian secara professional. Tak terbersit kekakuan dari dalam otaknya yang jelas dia ingin wanita yang di hadapi agar selamat. Segalanya sudah dilakukan tinggal menunggu hasil dari laboratorium. "Ishida, aku akan mengambil hasilnya. Kau tunggu saja di sini" laki-laki itu menjauh dari mereka disana.

"Hei, Ishida. Tampaknya Ichigo sangat bersemangat hari ini, padahal tadi pagi raut mukanya tak bertenaga." Ucap laki-laki berperawakan tinggi berambut merah menatap laki-laki berkacamata tersebut. "Huh, yang benar saja.." Seringai tipis keluar dari mulutnya.

Tampak cemas menunggu Kurosaki Ichigo mengambil hasil laboratorium itu, terlihat dari mimik muka kakak iparnya, Kuchiki Byakuya walau tidak terlihat tetap saja tersirat kepanikan di dalamnya. Juga ada Hitsugaya Toushirou, Abarai Renji dan Rangiku Matsumoto yang setia duduk di bangku samping ruang 120 itu.

Tap,tap suara kaki yang kelihatannya adalah laki-laki berambut orange dengan khasnya memakai jas putih melambangkan seorang dokter. Diapun memanggil kakak iparnya untuk masuk ke dalam ruang 120 tersebut.

Wanita itu bernama Kurosaki Rukia terbaring lemah sekarang menunjukkan dia bangun dari tidurnya. "Ini dimana-, Ichigo..Nii-sama kenapa aku di sini ?" Ucap panik darinya menatap lurus suaminya dan kakak angkatnya. Tersirat senyuman tipis dari ichigo "Kau ada di rumah sakit, sayang. Jangan khawatir.."

"Kurosaki, apa hasil tesnya ?" Tanya langsung menatap tajam mata amber milik adik iparnya tersebut tampaknya Byakuya tidak sabaran mendengar hasilnya. Di pasang tampang sendu hingga menimbulkan pertanyaan yang mengelilingi di otak Rukia dan Byakuya.

Wajah panik wanita langsung menggoyangkan pelan badan suaminya."Apa ada yang salah pada diriku, Ichigo" , laki-laki itu tertunduk lesu. Kemudian Pria itu merubah raut wajahnya"Ternyata.."

"Maksudmu, Kurosaki ?" Terbersit pertanyaan menuju Kurosaki Ichigo. Sang laki-laki berambut orange itu tersenyum dihadapan kakak iparnya dan istrinya. "Ternyata kau mengandung anakku dan juga sudah satu bulan. Rukia.."

Kaget bercampur bahagia, senyum sumringah diantara mereka. Bagaimana tidak ternyata sakit yang dialami Rukia itu adalah tanda-tanda kehamilannya, hanya saja suaminya ini tidak teliti dengan kondisi fisik istrinya walau dia seorang dokter. "Benarkah itu, Ichigo. Aku hamil sekarang.." Raut wajah Rukia sangat ceria.

"BENARKAH,ITU RUKIA ! KAU HAMIL" Teriakan keras yang tiba-tiba masuk tanpa permisi yaitu Rangiku Matsumoto. "Matsumoto, kau ini !" Bentak laki-laki berambut silver kepada wakil kaptennya tersebut.

"Sudahlah Toushirou…" Ucap Ichigo tanpa dosa terhadap kapten divisi 10 itu. Dia yang merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan laki-laki bermata amber itu adu mulut tanpa sadar mereka diantara orang banyak.

"Cukup kalian berdua.." Suara dingin khas Byakuya Kuchiki menghentikan pentengkaran diantara adik iparnya dan kapten divisi 10 itu. "Ah—Iya, apakah Rukia akan dibawa ke soul society ?" Tanya Ichigo menggaruk kepalana.

Menghela napas panjang untuk menerima apa yang akan diucapkannya. "Tidak,-tapi jika dia menderita karena kau. Maka bersiap-siaplah." Jawab Byakuya tegas terhadap adik iparnya tersebut. ichigo hanya menatap datar dan sekaligus mengerti apa diucapkan oleh kakak iparnya dengan senyum khas dirinya. "Tenang saja, kau tak perlu khawatir.."

"Ah—um, Ichigo.." Suara Rukia menggerakkan tangannya dengan isyarat menyuruh Ichigo mendekat kepadanya. Sang laki-laki berambut orange itu mengangguk dan mendekat, wanita itu berbisik sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"AP—APA ! KAU NGIDAM,RUKIA !" Teriak Ichigo kaget dengan ucapan Rukia tadi. "Iya, aku ngidam. Jadi kau harus turuti, kalau tidak bakal kena akibatnya." Seringai tajam mengarah ke Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, selamat ya. Ternyata aneh juga tanda –tanda kehamilannya baru muncul ketika sudah satu bulan ..""Ucap Ishida bersama istrinya, Inoue yang melambaikan tanganya menuju Rukia.

"Iy-iya, jadi kapan kau ngidamnya. Rukia ?" Tanya lembut dari suaminya, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"SEKARANG.."

"N-NANI ? Tidak bisa besok.."

"NGGAK…"

"AYOLAH, AKU BANYAK PEKERJAAN—"

"Kurosaki, biarlah aku yang menanggung selama satu minggu. Jadi layanilah istrimu.." Potong Ishida menepuk pelan bahu temannya.

"Terima kasih, Ishida." Sahut Rukia.

"…."

"Bakal menjalani hari yang melelahkan.." Batin Ichigo.

.

.

.

.

"ICHIGOO.."

"APAA…"

"SEKARANG JUGA KAU BELI STEAK SUPER PEDAS NGGAK PAKE LAMA.."

*Pingsan di tempat.."

OWARI^^

**Maaf kalau kepanjangan, nih sudah buat pas sebelum puasa. tapi nggak sempet publish, jadi sekarang deh ! Disarankan bacanya pas udah buka puasa aja.. kalau penasaran nggak masalah.**

**gomenasai~~**

Gracia De Mouis Lucheta [Wulanz Aihara Uchiha]


End file.
